The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants ‘61C117’ (unpatented Driscoll variety) and ‘126B46’ (unpatented Driscoll variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered in a controlled breeding plot in, Ventura County, Calif. in March 1998. The original seedling was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura, County, Calif. where it was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Cambria’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at various locations in Monterey county, Calif. for three years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.